


Callaremos los dos

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya - Saintia Shō
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: Un día, sin venir a cuento, el Patriarca dio la orden de retirar todos los espejos del Gran Templo que custodiaba en calidad de máximo responsable del Santuario. A pesar de los rumores que se generaron entorno a tan extraña decisión, la verdadera razón es un secreto que se llevará a la tumba. [Este fic se enmarca en el contexto de Saint Seiya: Saintia Sho] [Oneshot] [Saga, Katya].





	Callaremos los dos

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Callaremos los dos.**

 

_Un día, sin venir a cuento, el Patriarca dio la orden de retirar todos los espejos del Gran Templo que custodiaba en calidad de máximo responsable del Santuario. Durante una jornada entera, el equipo de sirvientes designado para desempeñar tan extraña tarea estuvo pendiente de revisar cada estancia, cada rincón del enorme edificio en busca de cristales que devolviesen alguna clase de nítido reflejo. Nadie entendía el por qué de tan repentino deseo, puesto que Shion siempre había aceptado y agradecido que las paredes del edificio devolviesen la imagen de quienes caminaban por los pasillos. Por todos era sabido que los espejos dotaban de amplitud a las estancias más estrechas y solían alegrar la vista a quienes se detenían frente a ellos para admirarse con fingido disimulo._

_Sin embargo, y dado que días atrás se habían producido sucesos violentos en el Santuario cuando el Caballero de Sagitario había tratado de atentar contra la vida de la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea, a muchos no les sorprendía que el Patriarca hubiese acabado un poco trastornado._

_Así pues, por mandato del sumo sacerdote, los sirvientes fueron apilando los espejos en una habitación a la que se les prohibió el acceso durante días. Sin embargo, aquellos empleados que no podían mantener a raya su curiosidad y eran lo suficientemente osados, desafiaban a la ética profesional que les obligaba a permanecer al margen de la intimidad del Patriarca, y acercaban sus orejas a la madera para oír cómo alguien, en el interior de la estancia, se dedicaba a hacerlos añicos._

 

–Es cierto, no hay ningún espejo en este edificio. –Comentó Georg de Cruz del Sur, Caballero de Plata, mientras se llevaba un nuevo pedazo de brócoli a la boca.

–Quizás sea cierto lo que cuentan los sirvientes. –Desde que llegaron al Santuario, Juan del Escudo, su compañero de rango y de armas, no presentó problema alguno a la hora de creer todas y cada una de las habladurías que, sin pudor alguno, se dedicaban a expandir determinados sirvientes acerca del Patriarca y de algunos Caballeros de Oro de la Orden de Atenea.

–¿En serio creéis que es por esa razón? –Katya de Corona Borealis, una de las Saintias encargada de velar por la seguridad de Atenea, y recién llegada al Santuario gracias al favor del propio Patriarca, posó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, a cada lado del plato que acababa de quedar huérfano de alimentos–. Pude ver su rostro en el mismo momento en que me salvó la vida, y diría que con eliminar esos espejos no pretendía precisamente alejarse de “la fealdad de su imagen.” –Con gesto serio, miró primero a Georg y acto seguido a Juan, los dos compañeros con los que, por orden del sumo sacerdote, debía emprender la misión de investigar acerca de las verdaderas intenciones que impulsaban la voluntad de recuperar el control del Santuario por parte de Saori Kido, la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea.

–Yo solo digo que quizás los rumores sean ciertos. –Juan continuó exponiendo el argumento en el que creía con firmeza–. Tal vez el Patriarca quisiera desprenderse de todo espejo para huir de su propio reflejo.

–Por lo visto, todo el mundo en el Santuario coincide en un punto: tras el atentado cometido por Sagitario hace trece años... –Georg se aventuró a comentar en apoyo a su amigo–, el sumo sacerdote no volvió a ser el mismo y que por ese motivo el Santuario cambió en ciertos aspectos.

–Debió ser duro para el Patriarca aceptar que Aioros de Sagitario intentase matar a Atenea cuando era tan solo una bebé. ¡Un bebé, por todos los dioses! –Juan se echó hacia atrás en la silla y miró a Katya con los ojos bien abiertos–. ¡Cualquiera habría sufrido un trastorno al contemplar tamaña osadía!

 

La Saintia de Corona Borealis guardó silencio y pensó que sus ahora compañeros no conocían al Patriarca del modo en que ella lo había logrado. No estaba de acuerdo con las perspectivas que Georg y Juan mantenían acerca de los entresijos del Santuario, pero llegado a ese punto, no valía la pena seguir discutiendo. Aquellos dos eran libres de conformarse con creer en habladurías y no ver más allá de la fachada.

Sin despedirse de ellos, cogió su plato, se levantó y lo depositó en la pila de vajilla que más tarde otros sirvientes se encargarían de lavar. Con paso firme y sereno, salió del comedor y dejó atrás esa colección de falsas apariencias.

 

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la sala del trono del Patriarca, Katya pensó en que quizás, éste llevase demasiado tiempo siendo prisionero de sus propias miserias y temores y que, al parecer, nadie en trece años había sido capaz de ayudarlo. «Quizás yo... podría hacer algo», se dijo para sí. «Si tan solo pudiera acercarme un poco más a él...»

Si en algo acertaban tanto sus amigos como los sirvientes, era en que el Patriarca tenía dos caras: una afable, que a decir verdad, solo aparecía en contadas ocasiones, pero que por fortuna ella había tenido la suerte de ver, y otra... ¿cómo llamarla? Katya no encontraba calificativo para referirse a la parte oscura que se adueñaba de la personalidad del Patriarca durante la mayor parte del tiempo y que le llevaba a actuar de modo cuestionable, pero comprendía que, después de todo y en el fondo, en el interior de la mente del hombre que gobernaba el Santuario se llevaba a cabo una disputa que él mismo era incapaz de solventar.

Ella no era nadie en el Santuario, había llegado hacía pocas semanas: una Saintia enviada de parte del enemigo para cumplir una misión encomendada por Saori Kido, pero le bastó ser salvada por el Patriarca y observar su comportamiento durante los primeros días para darse cuenta de que tras la máscara había un hombre que necesitaba ser salvado de sí mismo.

Así pues, impulsada por una fe y veneración ciegas, Katya hizo lo imposible y desafió las normas por acercarse a él. La misión que la mismísima reencarnación de la diosa Atenea le confió y su dignidad como Saintia merecían ser vulneradas para ayudar al hombre que impidió su muerte.

Sin embargo, con lo que nunca contó Katya, fue con caer rendida a los pies de un Patriarca que no pretendía seducirla sino alejarla de él. No asumió los riesgos que conllevaría confundir la admiración que sentía por él hasta el punto de convertirla en amor.

 

–Señor... ¿Por qué en este templo no hay ningún espejo? –Katya se atrevió por fin a formular la pregunta que tantos días llevaba atorada en su garganta. El hombre que estaba sentado en el trono en calidad de Patriarca permanecía impasible, ajeno a todo estímulo externo, a pesar de las caricias que, con esmero, la mujer se dedicaba a depositar en su brazo tras haberlo despojado de la larga manga que solía cubrirlo.

–No es necesario que los haya.

La cortante respuesta del Patriarca tomó por sorpresa a la muchacha que, por un momento, y debido al efecto hipnótico que le causaba la mera cercanía al susodicho, no logró asociar aquella grave y seca voz con la del hombre que había salvado su vida semanas atrás, cuando el ataque de una dríade amenazó con arrebatársela.

La serenidad del momento, que tanto le costó a la Saintia regalarle al Patriarca, que se mostraba visiblemente agotado tras una larga jornada de trabajo, fue cortada de forma tajante, del mismo modo que un tapiz de pared habría sido rajado por una hiriente y afilada espada.

–Disculpe mi osadía señor, pero... hay quien rumorea que hace trece años usted destruyó todos los espejos de este templo por...

–¿Por qué? –La voz varonil se tornó otra vez dulce y amable, tal y como había sonado desde el momento en que Katya apareció en la sala del trono, hasta el momento en el que ésta formuló la desacertada pregunta que provocó la ira de su portador.

–Dicen que huye usted de su propio reflejo. –La muchacha se alzó, abandonó las caricias que hasta ese momento había regalado al brazo del Patriarca y avanzó unos pasos para sentarse en su regazo.

–¿De mi reflejo, dices? –Saga, quién todavía se hacía pasar por Shion, posó la mano en la cintura de la mujer y dibujó su contorno, sumido en el anhelo de disfrutar otra clase de compañía.

–Yo no lo creo así. –Afirmó la Saintia–. No veo motivo para que quiera usted impedirse disfrutar la visión de su propia imagen. –Rodeó el cuello del líder del Santuario con sus brazos y aproximó la cabeza a la máscara que cubría la del hombre al que admiraba con veneración e intoxicación. Deseó arrebatársela y descubrir el bello rostro que se ocultaba tras ella. Necesitaba volver a verlo.

 

«Me amas, Katya. Lo percibo desde el día en que nos encontramos por primera vez, lo veo en tus ojos a través de los orificios de esta máscara, esos que conectan mi mirada todavía con el exterior. Creo que eres capaz de leer en mí que las dudas que me consumen, que las atrocidades que he cometido me carcomen día tras día, y ni siquiera conoces un ápice de lo que en realidad llegué a hacer en el Santuario. Crees conocerme únicamente porque sospechas que hay en mí una parte bondadosa que pugna por vencer a otra maligna, y no te falta razón. En cierto modo me provocas miedo, puesto que muy pocos aciertan a ver la dualidad que habita en mí, pero en realidad..., oh, Katya, no me conoces mucho más que otros Caballeros de Oro, no más que otros habitantes de este lugar...

Si supieras la verdad me odiarías. La excusa de encontrar una parte de bondad en mí ya no sería válida. No estarías aquí, tu admiración se habría tornado añicos y habrías huido de mí.

Ahora estarías lejos, como...

Ah, maldición. Lejos. Llevo trece años viviendo al margen de todos, impidiendo que nadie se acerque a mí cuando más los necesito: durante los escasos momentos en que soy consciente mis actos. Solo cuando pierdo el control es cuando permito que otros se acerquen... solo para causarles daño.

A tí también te dañaré, Katya, si osas continuar un minuto más cerca de mí. No soy un hombre a quien considerar un ejemplo, ni un líder al que seguir con devoción, ni un hermano al que...

No soy digno del amor de nadie.

No soy el Patriarca que todos merecen. Soy un ser despreciable.

Un ser... miserable, un ser...

Ser. Sí. Ser...

Seré tuyo durante un rato porque tú quieres que así sea. Pecaremos los dos. Tú mancillarás tu honor e integridad como Saintia y yo seguiré supliendo su calor con el de otros cuerpos femeninos que en nada se parecen al suyo.

Quisiera decirte... que te amo del mismo modo en que tú me amas a mí. Pero no lo hago Katya, y aunque puedo mentir acerca de mil y un asuntos, soy incapaz de engañarme a mí mismo con respecto a uno... por eso callo, Katya. Desde hace trece años callo, porque en realidad todavía conservo un espejo en este templo. Lo contemplo cuando...

Lo guardo para mí...

...porque aún después de tantos años, lo sigo amando a él.

Callaremos los dos, Katya. Guardemos nuestros secretos y conservaremos intacta la falsa dignidad que presentamos ante el resto del mundo.»


End file.
